T de Tentación
by Schlechtigkeit
Summary: Esas sonrisas tenían todo menos amor, eran sonrisas sensuales, sexis, esas que te hacen perder la cabeza y que te dicen que la deseas. Y ella bien sabe que cada vez que Gumi le sonreía así su heterosexualidad se iba por los suelos. "Este fic participa en el reto de 'ABC de Vocaloid' del foro Mundo Vocaloid"


**Disclaimer: Vocaloid no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus personajes, esta es una historia sin fines de lucro sólo para entretener. Derechos reservados a sus respectivos creadores.**

 _ **"Este fic participa en el reto de 'ABC de Vocaloid' del foro Mundo Vocaloid"**_

 **N/A:** Hola pipul~ aquí mi drabble (¿) al principio lo iba a llamar T de Tetrico y lo iba a protagonizar Taito, pero luego llego a mi mente la palabra tentación y luego Gumi y Lily… y pos para el resto deben de leer :v La verdad, este tipo de narración que he usado en la historia me ha encantado, aunque aun debo mejorarlo. Espero la lectura sea de agrado.

 **Título:** T de Tentación.

 **Summary:** Esas sonrisas tenían todo menos amor, eran sonrisas sensuales, sexis, esas que te hacen perder la cabeza y que te dicen que la deseas. Y ella bien sabe que cada vez que Gumi le sonreía así su heterosexualidad se iba por los suelos.

 **Numero de palabras:** _872_

* * *

Lily se sienta en su pupitre como cada día, se sienta y mira a su alrededor sin saber bien que es lo que debe mirar o a quien mirar. Es entonces que entre tanto pasear su vista se encuentra con una penetrante mirada esmeralda que busca la suya de zafiros, y entonces aparta la mirada.

Le gustaría decirse a sí misma que entiende el porqué de sus reacciones ante aquella chica y sus penetrantes ojos verdes, pero tan rápido cómo se le ocurre eso niega la idea. Ni aunque se lo explicara alguien mil veces, no sería capaz de entenderlo. Es entonces en que piensa, piensa en todo lo que aquella chica de cabello de un verde esmeralda, Megpoid Gumi; le hace sentir. Y no es que ella dudara de su sexualidad —aunque ya no podía estar tan segura de ello—, siempre se ha considerado heterosexual y nunca lo había dudado. Pero ahora, con los años juntas y los momentos a solas ya no estaba segura. Porque si bien, Gumi se había vuelto alguien cercana a su vida, tanto así que la consideraría parte de la rutina diaria; Lily no deja de pensar en su pequeño —oh no tan pequeño— cuerpo, en lo curvilínea de su figura, lo rosado de sus labios, la dulzura de su voz y el escalofrió que le causa cuando la escucha hablarle al oído.

Tampoco podía ignorar las miradas, las sonrisas que le dicen que Gumi la ve como algo más, y no, nada de amor. Esas sonrisas tenían todo menos amor, eran sonrisas sensuales, sexis, esas que te hacen perder la cabeza y que te dicen que la deseas. Y ella bien sabe que cada vez que Gumi le sonreía así su heterosexualidad se iba por los suelos.

Lily Masuda nunca podría considerarse una santa, porque sería estúpido negar que en las noches no ha sentido la tentación de tocarse pensando en la chica de cabello esmeralda, tampoco negara que tiene sueños húmedos con ella, y mucho menos que lo que más desea en ese momento es en besarla hasta que no haiga un mañana mientras la despojaba de aquella minúscula falda que se ladeaba con el viento a cada paso que daba.

Entonces, si la rubia definiera a Gumi en una sola palabra, seria **"tentación"** , porque ella lo es, lo es y no hay otra forma de decirlo así.

Es por eso que Lily huye, huye antes de caer y probablemente arrepentirse —aunque es más que seguro que vuelva a caer una, y otra, otra, otra y otra vez—, porque ella se conoce, se conoce y sabe que la culpa, por más placentera que haya sido, la va a atormentar, y ella no soporta el tormento de algo que se niega.

Es entonces que al tocar la campana con el extenso receso que la escuela les da, corre de aquella aula de clases y se va a la biblioteca. Nunca nadie la ha molestado ahí, espera que nunca nadie la moleste. Y obviamente espera que la tentación en persona llamada Gumi no llegue.

Pero tan rápido como ese pensamiento aparece se destruye, escucha la puerta ser abierta y mira la silueta que reconocería en cualquier lugar, inclusive si fuese ciega. Es Gumi, Gumi, Gumi, Gumi; dios santo, es Gumi, y su cuerpo de infarto, su sonrisa perfecta, su penetrante mirada que le decía que hoy no escaparía —aunque tampoco lo quería—, sabe que hoy podría ser el día de su perdición, ah, pero el día que ha estado esperando sin embargo.

Intenta concentrarse en el libro que cogió al azar, intenta leer lo que sea que está escrito y hacer como que no ha notado a Gumi legar, ignorarla o lo que sea —pero bien sabe que está ansiando que llegue frente a ella—.

Es entonces que por el rabillo del ojo ve a Gumi posarse frente a ella, pero aun así se niega a mirarla, aun no quiere caer —eso dice cuando lo está anhelando—, ella quiere soportar todo lo que pueda, aunque no sabe cuánto.

Entonces Lily siente como le arrebatan el libro con el que inútilmente se escudaba, levanta su rostro con fingido enojo, oh pero que grabe error; Gumi se acerca a ella, se sienta sobre ella y posa sus manos sobre el cuello de la chica mientras con un brillo de excitación en sus ojos se acerca al rostro de la rubia, se relame los labios y susurra su nombre.

—Lily…

Se oye necesitada, angustiada, excitada y Lily sabe que por fin ha caído, a quien engaña, hacía mucho que había caído, desde el primer momento en que la vio y comenzó a desear cosas no típicas de ella.

Ninguna de las chicas sabe cuándo es que sus labios se juntan, sus lenguas juegan la una con la otra ni cuando las manos de Lily se escabullen debajo de aquella blusa para tocar más, más, más, más y más; se siente fría, la piel de Gumi se siente fría ante el toque cálido de Lily, pero no importa.

Gumi se había apoderado de Lily, y esta, simplemente había caído en la tentación. Una maravillosa y excitante tentación que sólo promete sueños rotos en el futuro.


End file.
